10 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 29 (seria III, odc. 3) - Sekret - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewająca Arktyka. cz. 3. Tundra: lodowa pustynia (Wildest Arctic); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /28/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Przepis dnia - /23/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewająca Arktyka. cz. 4. Islandia: kraina ognia i lodu (Wildest Arctic); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2706; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5867 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5867); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /23/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Klan - odc. 2478 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Bonanza - odc. 149, Korrida w Ponderosie (Bonanza, ep. 149, Ponderosa Matador); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2707; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2479 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /29/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /24/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 IV Turniej Orlika - Kronika; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 127 - Dzień papieski (seria X odc. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Wiesz co dobre - Handlarz cudów (.) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Szwecja (2009); reż.:Jarosław Szoda, Bolesław Pawica; wyk.:Borys Szyc, Sonia Mietielica, Joanna Szczepkowska, Roman Golczuk, Mariusz Benoit; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Świat się kręci - /29/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Bonanza - odc. 149, Korrida w Ponderosie (Bonanza, ep. 149, Ponderosa Matador); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Underworld (Underworld); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Węgry, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Len Wiseman; wyk.:Danny Mc Bride, Michael Sheen, Bill Nighy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Notacje - Lech Wałęsa. Trudne rządy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 15/91 Dziecko sąsiadów; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 21/224 Średnia krajowa; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odcinek 355; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 983 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 152 - Przedawkowane ambicje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - odc. Ewelina Radwan i Karol Głowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (80) - Łódka Pana Makarona - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 23 "Niespodzianka"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 66; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 73 "Rodzic uczy, rodzic radzi, rodzic nigdy Cię nie zdradzi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 532 - Bez tchu; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 24 "Kochanek matki"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/77; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 983 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 984 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Agent XXL: Rodzinny interes (Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son); komedia kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:John Whitesell; wyk.:Martin Lawrence, Brandon T. Jackson, Jessica Lucas, Emily Rios; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham kino - Pachnidło: Historia mordercy (Perfume: The Story of a Murderer) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Tom Tykwer; wyk.:Ben Whishaw, Dustin Hoffman, Alan Rickman, Rachel Hurd-Wood; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Psy wojny na celowniku (Armees privees: dans la ligne de mire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Patrick Forestier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Świat bez tajemnic - Chiny: nowi mandaryni (Chine: Les nouveaux mandarins); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Jean-Yves Huchet; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Pachnidło: Historia mordercy (Perfume: The Story of a Murderer); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 35 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 17 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 18 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 328 12:00 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu Odcinek: 5 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 29 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1754 14:50 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1186 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 583 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 466 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1755 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 336 20:00 Zdrady Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 21:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 7 22:00 2XL Odcinek: 6 23:00 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu Odcinek: 5 0:05 Daleko od siebie 2:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 44 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1465 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2425 TVN 5:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3704 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2213 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1802 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1266 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 230 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 105 13:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1073 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 28 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 231 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2214 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 105 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 29 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3705 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1803 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1074 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 8 22:30 Komedia małżeńska 0:35 Superwizjer Odcinek: 996 1:10 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3705 1:25 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1070 2:45 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2214 3:40 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:05 Kultura, Głupcze - Kultura, głupcze (83); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Notacje - Lech Wałęsa. Ja się boję tylko Pana Boga; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 5 - Tajemniczy ślad - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Hel i jego obrońcy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Polonia w Komie - (335); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 925 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013 /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 992; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (42) Wirtualny świat; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 1/5 Cudowny obraz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 5 - W wielkim mieście; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 792* - Ale wstyd; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kultura, Głupcze - Kultura, głupcze (83); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013 /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (335); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 "Tak Jest" - piosenki Jacquesa Brela - koncert galowy 33. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (cz. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 925 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Pracuś Noddy, odc. 41 (Noddy gets busy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 6 - Morderstwo doskonałe - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (336); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Zaginiona - odc. 5/7* - Areszt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Mit o Szarym; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:GRZEGORZ KRÓLIKIEWICZ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013 /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 5 - Tajemniczy ślad; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Pracuś Noddy, odc. 41 (Noddy gets busy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 6 - Morderstwo doskonałe; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (336); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 925; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Mit o Szarym; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku